


Parallel

by veri_shipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Handholding, Future Plan Making, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Adventure Walks, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Trapped Together in the Eiffel Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veri_shipper/pseuds/veri_shipper
Summary: Goes on a weeklong first date in Paris sharing all the sweet tropes.





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWVNbXvIpxU) song.

Lots of smooches were had.


End file.
